Elgondir's Tale
by Elgondir
Summary: The life of Elgondir, all the main adventures, his friends, and maybe more
1. Chapter 1

_My 1st Story :D will be composed by several chapter stay tuned O.C - Elgondir and the others that doesn't exist in JRR Tolkien world (he only owns Legolas and Thranduil)_

**Elgondir's Tale**

Elgondir Elthoras, son of Fyrandyr Elthoras and Eressë Palantír (sister of Thranduil), both defenders of Mirkwood, but they had to abandon Elgondir when he was 1 year old because they went in a journey to defend Middle-Earth against the evil Sauron and his minions (journey where both died), so they had to leave Elgondir behind but not alone he was kinda adopted by is uncle Thranduil (King of the Woodland Realm of Northern Mirkwood and father of Legolas).

Thranduil always took cake of Elgondir like he was his Son and when he turned 6 (Human Age) Thranduil asked Amrod Tinúviel, the Hunter Trainer of Mirkwood to teach both his sons, Elgondir and Legolas, the art of the Bow. Soon they both started to show great skill such as tracking, camouflage, and of course the most important they had the best aim possible.

Only with 12 years Elgondir was already the best archer known only rivaled by Legolas. In the day that Elgondir turned 16 Thranduil summoned him and Legolas:

- _Mae Govennan_ Elgondir, Legolas

- _Mae Govennan_ Uncle

- _Mae Govennan_ Father

- I summoned you two because I really need your help, I know that you are still to young but you are already the finest hunters that I have at my disposal and I received reports from my scouts that two trolls are coming in the direction of some villages in the south, I really need you to hurry there and stop them at once.

- Thank you for your confidence in us bu ... but do you believe that we can take down two trolls by ourselves? - asked Elgondir

- Elgondir you and my son are gifted of great skill, if you two can't take care of this no one will be able to do it.

- Father we will do our best - replied Legolas

- May Valar be with both of you

As soon as they left the palace they headed towards the stables:

- Hey mates the king told me that was time for you to choose your horse - said the stable master

- Really? We can choose any horse? and it will be ours forever? - asked the impatient Legolas

- Yup mate you can choose any horse

Elgondir was the first to choose because Legolas wasn't able to decide his favorite.

- I'll take this one - said Elgondir

- Wow great choice mate that horse is one of the finest that we have here his name is Shadow

- Because of his dark color? - asked Elgondir

- Yes but not so one of the main reason is that that horse is so fast that your foes will only be able to see his shadow

Legolas finally choosed his horse

- This one is wonderful

- Nice choice too, this one is the Prince of Rivendell and his bright color is full of hope

After choosing their horses they only had time to grab their weapons: a fine wooden bow, arrows made with the same wood as the bow and white gander feathers, and 2 elven swords.

It took 2 days to reach that village, and when they arrived they saw neither women nor kids only men forging weapons and preparing for battle.

- Who is the leader of this village? - asked Elgondir

- I am and who are you kids? Shouldn't you be hidden too? - asked the village leader with a smile on his face

- I'm Legolas Prince of Mirkwood and this is my cousin Elgondir Elthoras

- Oh I'm sorry my prince I'm Mahtan Eledhwen - said the village leader making a quick bow - We are kinda busy right now but how can I help you?

- We heard that 2 trolls are heading in this direction... - Said Elgondir but interrupted by the Mahtan

- 2 trolls? I wish it was 2 trolls it's more than that, much much more a whole legion of goblins and some trolls

- So our scouts report were wrong this is more dangerous than we thought - Said Legolas

- Of course they were we will not be able to hold them for long tell me that you are here as a messenger and the king will send an army! - Said Mahtan frightened

- I'm afraid that we are the army - Said Elgondir

- Wha? ... we are about to be attacked and the king sends two kids?

- We are not just two kids we are the finest archers in all Rhovanion - replied Legolas outraged

- I really hope you are 'cause we are really in need - Said Mahtan demoralized

- So tell me how many warriors we have? - asked Elgondir

- Warriors? None we are all prospectors, foresters, fisherman, armorers and not much more than that - said a villager

- And how many men we have? - Asked Elgondir again

- Only 200! - replied another villager

- And how many are the enemy?

- Not less than 1500 and with some Mountain Trolls - Said the village scout

- The odds are not by our side cousin -said Elgondir to Legolas

- Yeah we have a big problem here - Replied Legolas

So our heroes where in a big trouble there was no way 200 workers could win a war against 1500 trained goblins but Elgondir and Legolas never thought in quitting

- So Mahtan I ask for permission to examine the village and seek for a strategy - said Elgondir

- Permission more than granted!

So Elgondir asked Legolas to go scouting so he could have a real sitrap while he examine the village and the area above for a good strategy, after hours of thinking and examine Elgondir believed that he had found the best way to fight against this evil and so he asked Mahtan to gather every men.

- Well my friends this will be an hard fight but we must stay together, I need 50 archers but they need great dexterity 'cause we will use the top of the trees as an advantage point and we will need to jump from tree to tree not an easy task so I will train some jumps with you, the remain 150 men will split in 2 groups one of 100 men that will dig holes and turn them into traps and the final 50 will cut some trees in the north cause we will use the south gate ramp as the perfect place to use rolling logs to crush some enemies and the north gate shall be sealed and reinforced with some more wood and stones to prevent an ambush, They have the number _mylon nin_ but we have the mind.

_Please review a good or a bad review is always welcome really *.* _


	2. Chapter 1,2

Everyone started working, people digging, people cutting trees and people training jumps.

One hour later Legolas arrived:

- Elgondir, Elgondir - Legolas yelled

- I'm here cousin - Replies Elgondir from the top of a tree

- We just have 5 hours till their arrival cousin and they are as they said in great number about 1500 goblins and 15 trolls - Said Legolas

- Well then we have to hurry up come to the top of the trees too cousin help me train them - Said Elgondir

4 hours passed

- Ok people great work we have some traps, we have the logs ready to roll and the archers are already jumping very well so let's all take a deep breath and rest this last hour.

The final hour has passed and now our heroes were more anxious than ever.

- Well cousin our first battle and maybe our last - said Legolas

- Yeah the most important is "never think in quitting" 'cause ... - Replied Elgondir

Elgondir was interrupted by the sound of an horn, a goblin horn they were already advancing

- Men we will defend this village till our last breath - Said Elgondir

And then the war began, the goblins usually attack by waves and in this case it was not different, the first wave of 500 Goblins were already marching to the south gate

- ARCHERS! _DARTHO_! (hold!) - Said Elgondir like a true General

- Good luck cousin - Said Legolas

Elgondir replied with a soft smile. He waited till the goblins were above the trees

- _LEITHIO I PHILINN_! (Fire!) - Said once again Elgondir

And there 50 arrows flew kill almost 30 goblins

- _TANGADO A CHADAD_! (Keep Firing!) - Said Elgondir seeing his traps working with some goblins already trapped and others fainting dead on the ground

- WATCH OUT! ARROWS! - Said Legolas because the goblins were starting to counter attack with their crossbows

Half of the archers died in less than 10 minutes

- _NAN BARAD_! (Pull back!) - Said Elgondir starting to jump from tree to tree until he reached the gate with only 10 archers - OPEN THE GATE AND RELEASE THE LOGS!

But then he realized that Legolas has stepped into a dead branch and felt in the ground unconscious

- DON'T RELEASE THE LOGS YET PREPARE YOUR WEAPONS, HERIO! (Charge!)

Elgondir saw everyone running towards Legolas direction but Elgondir continued using the bow and shot everyone that was getting near Legolas

- LEGOLAS! LEGOLAS! - Said Elgondir desperate

Legolas finally woke up and he was in the middle of the enemy so Elgondir literally climbed into a tree and jumped till he was near Legolas then he unsheathed his two swords and started to kill everyone that was near Legolas

- COUSIN GET UP! - Said Elgondir to Legolas

- Thanks Cousin - Said Legolas

- C'mon help me here! - Said Elgondir

And Legolas unsheathed his two swords too

- Ok now let's make our way to the village _NAN BARAD_!

So everyone retreat and closed the village gate

- Just 200 left - Said Elgondir

- Ya but we are only 75 - Replied one villager

- Indeed but we are 75 survivors and we will remain like that - replied Elgondir - How are you cousin?

- Fine, Thanks to you cousin - replied Elgondir

- OK OPEN THE GATE AND RELEASE THE LOGS - Commanded Elgondir

Then the gates opened and the logs started rolling crushing over 50 enemies and would crush more if there wasn't a troll attacking and stopping the logs

- TROLL! - yelled a villager

- KEEP YOUR FORMATION! - Said Elgondir

Now it was 75 warriors VS 150 Goblins and 1 Troll and the troll was already doing damage

- FOCUS ON THE GOBLINS! - Commanded Elgondir - Cousin come with me I have an Idea

So Elgondir and Legolas opened their way till the forges

- The coal of the forge is still very hot and you will use that! - Explained Elgondir

And so Legolas was giving cover to Elgondir while he tried to destroy the forge to make a hot coal barrier

- Ok now we are protected grab some bows and start firing - Said Legolas but there was only 40 men still fighting

- Legolas go behind the troll his weakness is the back of the neck - Said Elgondir while he was shooting the troll in the head and in the chest but with no effect

So Legolas runned climbed a tree and jumped to the Troll back he took 3 arrows of his quiver and fired those 3 arrows at the same time in the troll neck it was very effective and the troll soon started to faint but before fainting he was able of throw Legolas away and kill more 10 men.

With the troll down and only with 50 goblin left and with a hot coal barrier it was just a matter of time till this wave was over.

- Cousin we drove them back - Said Legolas smiling

- Don't smile yet cousin we have more 1000 Goblins attacking and more 14 trolls - Replied Elgondir with an hopeless voice

- Well cousin I always saw you as a role model you're a perfect hunter and a perfect strategist and I'm happy to die alongside you

- It was my honor my prince - Replied Elgondir

And then they heard the Goblin horn again this time it was the full legion marching towards the village but then everyone heard another horn not the goblins one but the Mirkwood Elf's one it was one army of 5000 Warriors sent by Thranduil

The Goblins attacked but with no chance soon they were dead or retreating

- Wha.. What is this? - Asked Elgondir

- We were sent by Thranduil your uncle that discovered that the scout that reported just 2 trolls was a goblin spy trying to make this village unprotected because you 2 would be able to kill the 2 trolls but not an entire legion

- Thanks to Valar, you arrived at the perfect time! - Said Legolas

- Elgondir thanks for defending our village you will not be forget, NEVER! - said Mahtan

- It was a pleasure to fight alongside you - Said Elgondir

- My prince your father asked you to return to the palace as soon as possible he wants to see you and your cousin we will stay here and help these villagers to repair their village.

- On our way! Farewell my friends

_Review :DDDDD_


	3. Chapter 2

2 days passed and Elgondir and Legolas finally reached the city and when they arrived they headed to the palace.

- Mae Govennan Father - Said Legolas with a big victory smile

- Mae Govennan Uncle

- Mae Govennan Son, Nephew - Said Thranduil with a calm voice like he was trying to control himself - so it wasn't only 2 Trolls?

- No Father around 1500 Goblins and 12 Trolls and we discovered that here my cousin his a great strategist

- A great strategist? YOU TWO ARE MAD! - Said Thranduil yelling

- Calm down father

Elgondir remained quiet and calm

- You are my only son Legolas and you risked your life for some villagers? You are the heir of the Mirkwood crown! As soon as you realized that it wasn't only two Trolls you should have left! - continued Thanduil still yelling

- NO YOU ARE MAD! - Said Elgondir - So you wanted us to know that some villagers were about to be attacked and ignore it? Legolas is a better king than you! he at least gives his life for his people!

- ENOUGH! - Said Thranduil - I will not tolerate disrespect!

- And I will not tolerate unnecessary deaths!

As Elgondir said this he turned his back and left the palace heading to his room, he was followed by Legolas

- What are you doing cousin? - asked Legolas

- I can't live like this I can't waste my life here without helping people! - replied with an angry face expression

- I understand what you are trying to say my cousin and I will always support you

- Thanks cousin I will just get some food my weapons and my horse and I will leave seeking for new adventures

- And I shall go with you - replied Legolas with a big smile

- But your kingdom need you Legolas

- And what better way to defend my kingdom than alongside you?

Elgondir showed a small smile while he was packing some stuff, soon he was ready to leave and so was Legolas:

- This will be an all new adventure cousin - Said Elgondir

- As long as we keep together it will be pretty fun - replied Legolas

And so they left the main city and headed to the forest with no destination and after 5 hours walking they felt tired

- We will rest by this tree Legolas - Said Elgondir yawning

- Ok I'll do a little campfire - Replied Legolas

As Legolas said this Elgondir felt asleep and 5 minutes later Legolas joined him.

6hours later...

"GRRRRRRRRRR" a sound that Elgondir heard and that wake I'm up so he decided to open one eye but it soon opens both of them they were surrounded by 4 wargs

- Humm Legolas - Said Elgondir trying to wake up Legolas

- Unh let me sleep

- Legolas we have a situation warg - Said the frightened Elgondir

- Grrrrrrrrrrr - Replied the warg :D

- Wha?.. Wargs OMG! - Said Legolas

- Easy boy easy, our weapons are there Legolas what will we do now? - asked Elgondir

- Hum pray? - replied Legolas

Right when one of the wargs was preparing to attack a shadow jumped from the tree above with 2 swords and dealt a deadly strike in 2 wargs cutting their heads the other 2 wargs root afraid

- Thanks Valar you arrived at the perfect moment - Said Legolas

- Can we know who our savior is? - asked Elgondir

Then the warrior turned around showing his face

- Oh My Valar - said legolas with a surprised face

well this chapter is short and it kinda suck but the next will be much better :D review *.*


	4. Chapter 2,2

- You should be careful … My name is Havain - Replied the shadow

- Oh my … a Girl! - Said Legolas and Elgondir at the same time

- Yeah a girl! any problem? - Asked Havain

- Humm no ahh... thanks - Said Elgondir

- I'm Legolas Prince of Mirkwood and he is Elgondir Elthoras my...

- Who asked? - asked Havain interrupting Legolas

- Upsie - Said Elgondir laughing at Legolas - Now serious you are a master of the twin blade

- I know that... - Replied Havain

- Well we abandoned our home, we are kinda adventurers now and we could really use that 2 swords skill - Said Elgondir

- Yeah 'cause we are already proficient with the bow but the melee combat needs improvement - Completed Legolas

- Then find someone that wants to teach you...

- Couldn't you teach us? - Asked Elgondir

- I think you can't understand I'm like you guys I'm alone and I want to keep like that - Said Havain

- Very well nice to meet you - Said Elgondir

And Havain disappeared

- Hey Legolas! - Said Elgondir to Legolas - Are you ok?

- She ... is ... Amazing! She even ignored the fact that I'm a prince?

- O oh are you in love? - Said Elgondir laughing a lot

- It's not funny, stop it...

- Okay sorry - Said Elgondir but still laughing

So our heroes proceeded their journey without any destination yet but not for long. 2 days later they decided to explore new places, places of other races like Thorin's Hall of the dwarves, the Shire of the Hobbits but first they were heading too was Bree a place where they could find every race. Another 2 days passed and they were already leaving the Mirkwood forest when they heard something like "Leave me Alone" coming from the the mid of some trees they runned there and they saw havain and 10 bandits

- What is a beautiful woman doing alone in the forest?

- You have nothing to do with it - Said Havain after spiting in the bandit leader face

- You shouldn't have done that - Said the bandit after unsheathe a dagger and point it to Havain neck

- And you shouldn't do that - Said Legolas with the bow ready to shoot

- Hum what do we have here? A knight trying to save the princess?

- Two knights trying to save the princess - Said Elgondir with the bow ready to shoot too- and they recommend you to leave now!

- Ahahah we are 10 and you are 3

- Yeah that's what I'm trying to say you guys are is disadvantage - Replied Elgondir

- Attack them - Commanded the leader

And then Elgondir released his arrow and it hitted right in the leader hand making him to release the dagger and to free Havain, Legolas had already killed 3 bandits and Elgondir 2, when Elgondir was about to kill the 3rd one approached by is back but Havain took care of him throwing the leaders dagger to the bandit chest

- Retreat! Let's go! - Yelled the Leader

Legolas was about to shot the Leader but Elgondir said "Let him go cousin"

- Thanks guys - Said Havain

- Now we are even - Said Elgondir

- Are you okay? - Asked Legolas

- Yes I am thanks again

- So now you want to come with us or you prefer to continue alone? - Asked Elgondir

- Well I would like some company - Said Havain

- Good come with us we are heading to Bree - Said Legolas with a big smile

- Ok then, but don't think that just because you saved me I'll go easy on you two

- I wasn't expecting less - Said Elgondir with a smile

_Well this chapter it's kinda short 2 kinda lack of inspiration_


	5. Chapter 3

So they decided to head to Bree only because they wanted to see new places it took 12 days and nothing interesting happened during this journey only some chat between our heroes (Elgondir, Legolas and Havain)

- She is awesome - Said Legolas to Elgondir

- Well she is tough - Replied Elgondir

- And beautiful - Continued Legolas - and clever and...

- Oh my, Legolas calm down - Said Elgondir laughing

- What are you guys laughing of? - Asked Havain

- Nothing - Replied both of them

- Hum ok then by the way I was thinking about something, Elgondir you shall now be known as Egg! - Said Havain with a small smile

- Egg?, EGG? Why Egg? That's a dumb name, oh c'mon - Said Elgondir kinda freaking out

- Yeah Egg it's perfect, first it is a dumb name so perfect for you and second well it's easy to break, you can cook it, to much egg it's bad for your health...

- Ok ENOUGH please! you can call me what you want ok - Said Elgondir not so happy

- And I? Do I have any nick name? - Said Legolas requesting Havain attention and still laughing at Elgondir

- Hum not yet

Well our heroes had a journey with an in love Legolas, and with Elgondir and Havain always arguing! After 12 days of journey they finally arrived

- Here we are, Bree, the town where Men, Hobbits and some Elves drink and live in harmony! - Said Havain - Let's go to the Prancing Pony!

- To where? - Asked Elgondir and Legolas

- The Prancing Pony oh c'mon don't tell me that you don't know what it is... - Said Havain with an incredulous face

- We really don't know - Answered Elgondir

- It's only the coolest Inn in all Eriador, if not of all Middle-Earth! Enough chitchat let's go!

- Oh ok bu... But we don't drink alcohol - Said Legolas

Havain answered with a big laugh.

When they stepped into the Prancing they saw that everyone was focused only in one table

- What's happening there? - Asked Elgondir

- I'm not sure Egg, but I wonder if it is...

Everyone near the table released a big laugh

- Ahah whose next? - Asked someone in the middle of the crowd

- Oh my, it's really her

- Her? Her who? - Asked Legolas

- My best friend Arlis Lamon, she is an adventurer just like us and when she need some money for her adventures she visit some Inn's and challenge everyone to arm wrestle! She is my Idol!

- Havain? - Asked Arlis looking to Havain

- Arlis! How are you my friend? - Asked Havain giving Arlis a Big Hug

- I'm good preparing for a new adventure - Answered Arlis

- Well I can see that, I'm with some "friends" traveling looking for challenges, this is Legolas...

- Wow the prince of Mirkwood? - Asked Arlis

- Hum yes nice to meet you! - Replied Legolas

- Hum ok... don't be to impressed. And this is Egg!

- Egg? - Asked Arlis

- Actually him Elgondir Elthoras nice to meet you! - Said Elgondir

- Nice to meet you - Replied Arlis - But why egg? - Asked Arlis to Havain

- You will understand later - Said Havain with a smile

- So any of you want to challenge me? It's free this time - Said Arlis laughing

- It's hard to beat her - Said Havain

- Ahah let me try - Said Legolas trying to impress Havain - I challenge you lady this can't be to hard

- Ok I count - Said Havain - 1,2,3

Right after the 3 the crowd released a big laugh

- I already lost? - Said Legolas Incredulous - How is that possible?

Arlis was not a woman full of muscles but she had a perfect technique and of course some strength

- Havain can you come here please? - Asked Elgondir to Havain

- Sure - replied Havain

After some chat:

- That's a great idea, nice Egg!

- Hey Arlis come here - Said Havain

- So how can I help? - Replied Arlis

_Review Review Review :D _


	6. Chapter 3,2

- Do you want me to join you? - Asked Arlis

- Well not really, we are the ones that want to join you, you are the expert one! - Replied Elgondir

- I was not expecting this ... but you should be aware that my adventures are not easy this time I'm heading to Annúminas I heard that the "White Hand" is sieging that beautiful city and the Dúnedain need our help

- Annúminas? Never heard of it - Said Elgondir

- Are you kidding me? - Asked Legolas - The great city of Man founded by Elendil, Isildur father!

- Wow it sound cool

- Well enough chitchat boys - Said Havain - What do you need from us Arlis?

- We got to earn some money first you guys are almost out of arrows and we need some food, I already have some money but we are four now so we need more

- So let's split up Arlis you stay here continue earning money, What can you do Egg? - Asked Havain

- Hu... I see that there is people playing Anwamanë (A variant of Darts but with knifes) I have a good aim so I'll go bet with them

- And you Legolas? - Asked Arlis

- I'll go hunt some boars and sell the meat I can't remember anything else that I can do - Replied Legolas

- I'll go with you then - Said Havain

By some reason Legolas face showed a big smile, and Elgondir noticing that released a big laugh

- Let's get to work then!

Legolas and Havain headed to the forest south of Bree

- You never talked about you - Said Legolas - You know who we are but we don't know who you are

- There is nothing to say about me

- So you just want us to know that you are Havain and nothing more?

- You don't need to know anything else

- I thought we were becoming friends

- And we are I think so ok you can ask me 1 question

- Cool so let me think, haha perfect soo ... do you have a boyfriend

- A what? - Havain looked to Legolas with an incredulous face - Is that your wise question?

- Yeah and you have to answer

- Hum No … I don't and I'm not thinking in get one soon

- Oh ok - replied Legolas with a big smile on his face, even after she said that last part he was determined to change her mind

- So let's now focus in hunt something - Said Havain

- And how do you expect to hunt with no bow

- I told you I'm the twin blade master we just need camouflage and to wait

Back at the prancing pony

- C'mon guys who wants to play against me? - Asked Elgondir after beating plenty opponents

- I do - Said the Anwamanë champion with two bodyguards behind him

- Ok you go first - Said Elgondir

- Very well

The champion throw the knife and it was really near the middle but Elgondir was a aim expert and throws the knife right in the middle, the next two shots where almost the same

- Ok I won! - Said Elgondir with a smile

- I am not paying you - Replied the champion or ex-champion

- What! I won fair and square!

- No you did not you cheated your knifes are lighter then mine

- Of course, they are elvish knifes but it's fair everyone can use is own equipment

- Not against me, I want a rematch and you use my knifes, here pick this ones

Elgondir accepted the rematch and the champion was the first to throw the knifes and they hit twice near the middle and one in the middle, then was Elgondir turn but the knifes that the champion gave to him were broken and he missed every shot

- Ahah I won now pay - Said the champion laughing

- This time I'm the one that will not pay anything you cheated - Claimed Elgondir

- You are accusing me of cheating? Maybe my guards can teach you good manners boy

Elgondir prepared his fists to fight but the two bodyguards were like giants with big muscles when one of them was preparing to give a punch in Elgondir's face, Arlis appeared and knocked the guy out with a perfect uppercut and kicked the second guard right in the face

- Do you usually get in trouble? - Asked Arlis

- Well not "usually" - Replied Elgondir

- We should get out of here this guy can get us in trouble - Said Arlis starting to run with the pockets full of coins

- I'm right next to you

That's it xD nothing special but this one goes to Arlis and Havain my biggest supporters *.*


	7. Chapter 4

Legolas and Havain saw Elgondir and Arlis running away like there were no tomorrow

- RUNNN! - Yelled Elgondir

Everyone called their horse and exit bree with haste

- What happened there? - Asked Havain

- I think Egg as a natural skill to get in trouble - Replied Arlis

- Not true, not true he was the one that wanted trouble ... - Replied Elgondir with a smile

- He? - Asked Havain

- Nevermind! - Said Arlis laughing

- Cousin remember that time when we moked a bunch of Uruks near Dol Guldur?

- Haha that was awesome but that one time that we ... - Elgondir stoped talking as soon as he realized that both Arlis and Havain were staring at him

- Now serious stuff ... What is the plan? - asked Havain to Arlis

- Well we go to The Shire and then we go north to Evendim to the great city of the Dúnedain, Annúminas

- Sounds good to me - replied Havain

- If Havain agree, I agree too - said Legolas with a big smile

Elgondir only released a big laugh

- Unff ok soo .. Let's camp here for the night

In the next morning...

Elgondir and Legolas waked with an awesome smell in the air.

- Good morning dear friends, I bet you're hungry I made an awesome breakfast for you - Elgondir and Legolas couldn't believe that this words were said by Havain

- Are you ok? - asked Elgondir

- Of course my friend, isn't this what a good friend do?

- Yeah sure ... but...

- Oh c'mon start eating or it gets cold ... but not you Legolas you can eat later, could you come take a walk with me?

- Sure! - Replied Legolas with the biggest smile ever

- Good breakfast Elgondir - Said Havain

Elgondir was really incredulous, she even called him Elgondir and not Egg

During the walk...

- Legolas I'm sorry ... I was a fool, I've seen how you look to me

- No... oh I'm sorry Havain I'm the fool , I should have kept this feelings to me ...

- No Legolas you couldn't have done better maybe if you did not shown those feelings I couldn't take this step.

- What step?

At the same time in the campsite

- You already ate everything? - said Arlis incredulous

- You know when food and Elgondir meet ... well ... one of them disappear and is not Elgondir - said Elgondir with a big smile

- Your cousin will be mad you even ate his breakfast

- Ahah he knows me ... but did you noticed Havain?

- Ah yeah I think she woke up in a good mood

- No ... there is something more about her that I'm not really sure what

- It's probably nothing, we have bigger problems at the moment did you noticed that we are near a goblin village?

- Yeah I did ... - said Elgondir being interrupted

- And by the way I found two dead goblins near our encampment

- You did what? ... Let me see

As soon as Elgondir saw the corpses he realized that these goblins were killed during the night

- Weird the blood is still fresh and ... there is green goblin blood and red blood ... look at the footsteps there were at least four goblins and 1 Human ... no wait Elf, the footsteps are lighter and ... oh my!

Back to Legolas and Havain

- You know Legolas I think I'm in love with you too - Said a blushed Havain

- Wow are you sure? You did not looked like you liked me before but well this is the best day of my life ... can I you know hum ... kiss you?

Havain agreed with her head so Legolas came closer to her and right when he was going to kiss her an arrow trespassed her head Legolas looked to where the Arrow came from in shock and he saw Elgondir

- Hey cousin ... - Said Elgondir right before fainting

_**Ok so next time I will not take so long updating anyways hope you enjoyed it please review it means a lot to me *.***_


	8. Chapter 4,2

Legolas was in shock starring at Elgondir that fainted

-What have you done? - Yelled Legolas running to where Elgondir was and releasing tears - What have you done?

when he was getting nearer to Elgondir, Arlis showed up

- What happened to him?

- What happened to him?, He just killed Havain!

- He killed Havain? Your wrong Legolas he just saved your life - replied Arlis

- Saved my life? How?

- That's not important now I suspect your cousin was poisoned ... maybe the food ... luckily I have an Athelas Potion here but I don't know if this is enough

Arlis gave the potion to Elgondir and after a few seconds he opened his eyes

- His Legolas okay? - asked Elgondir with a weak voice

- Yeah he his fine still in shock but alright, you got to explain to him what happened...

- I do ... cousin that is not Havain, that is some sort of metamorphing dark magic that was just a goblin and they were trying to capture you so they could take you to Dol Guldur and weaken you father

- How do you know that? - asked Legolas

- Well maybe it was the poison but I heard my father's voice in my head but now we need to focus in Havain she might be still alive

- But you are too weak Egg, I and Legolas take care of this, you need to rest

- No! - Said Elgondir getting up slowly - I would never forgive myself if something happened to Havain

- Very well then, remember Egg you are no good to us dead - replied Arlis

- And so is Havain

Legolas, Arlis and Elgondir started to search for signs of Havain signs that soon showed up and lead them to the Goblin Village so they went to the top of a nearby hill to make a plan

- There she is - said Legolas pointing to the middle of the village

- She is being used for some sort of dark ritual, she is poisoned, and they soon will kill her we got to be fast - said Elgondir

- Very well then Egg you are not in conditions to use a bow so we will distract them and you will get Havain out of there - planned Arlis

- Ok let's get moving

Elgondir sneaked trough the village using is hunter skills, Legolas and Arlis prepared their bows to lure the goblins and soon Legolas fired the first arrow that landed right in a Goblin head and so it was the killed almost 10 Goblins till Elgondir was able to reach Havain

- Hum Egg? ... - asked Havain with a weak voice

- Yeah it's me can you walk we got to get out of here

- I think so but I feel so weak

- Then put your arm in my neck and let's get out of here

Soon the Goblins saw that Havain was no longer in the Sacrifice Altar and so they looked for Elgondir, he was able to kill 2 Goblins with his sword but then a Goblin archer fired from a distance and the arrow were going straight to Elgondir head and then something astonishing happened Elgondir's eyes turned white and a force shield stopped the arrow then that shield got bigger and released a big blast killing everyone in the Village then he fainted and Arlis and Legolas runned to his aid

- Elgondir are you alright? - Asked Arlis

- I feel ... great but so weak at the same time - replied Elgondir

- Your amazing cousin you got to teach me how to do that one - said Legolas laughing and hugging Havain but noticing that she wasn't ok - She needs help she is highly poisoned we need to get her to Master Elrond

- Rivendell? It is far but we got to try, forget Annúminas her life is more important


	9. Chapter 5

On their way to Rivendell

- I think you owe us an explanation Egg - said Arlis

- Yeah you do cousin, what was that back there?

- It's complicated even I'm not sure

- It was weird but ... Amazing at the same time - said Arlis

- Well I'll tell you what I know ... Everyone knows that Ilúvatar sent the Istari to help in the fight against Sauron but what people don't know is that they were not 5 ... they were 6 and that one that no one knows of is Fyrandyr ... my father

- What? - Said Arlis and Legolas shocked

- You are son of a Maia? - asked Arlis

- I guess so ... - Replied Elgondir

- Why I didn't know that? - asked Legolas

- Well it was your father that told me and I never really thought it was true

- So ... that in the village...

- Yeah guess that some of my father's power passed to me

- But ... I thought that the Maiar weren't supposed to have sons ... at least on earth - said Arlis

- And they aren't and that's why my father isn't known ... he arrived to Middle-earth with the rest of the Maiar but soon he fell in love with my mother, Thranduil said that he was able to feel her soul, full of beauty and hope, he had to confront Ilúvatar and since that moment he was banned from Valinor and most of his powers were taken ... Thranduil said that my father do not minded he said that he preferred to live with the one that he loved even if he had the chance to be a god

- Wow Egg that's beautiful - said Arlis

- But the worst is that they died when I born, Thranduil said that they died defending Mirkwood but ... I don't really buy it ... but what matters now is Havain we got to hurry

- Yes you're right her pulsation is weak but she just need to hold a little longer we are not far of Imladris

So they hurried to the great city/refugee of Imladris normally known as Rivendell city founded by the wise Elf Lord Elrond ... soon they arrived

- Welcome to Imladris - Said Arlis

- Wow this place is awesome look at the waterfalls - said Elgondir amazed

Then they headed to the Last Homely Place and founded Master Elrond

- Mae Govannen young travellers, what brings you to Imladris? - asked Elrond

- Mae Govannen Master Elrond our friend was poisoned by goblins we fear for her life

- Let me look at her ... oh Havain? - Said Elrond shocked

- You know her? - Asked Legolas

- Of course I do but no time to talk let me examine her

Elrond passed an entire day taking care of Havain but in the meantime something curious happened to our friends

- As anyone seen my bow? - asked Elgondir

- And my weapons disappeared too ... - Said Legolas

Arlis released a soft grin and suddenly a bag covered Elgondir and Legolas face

- Who are you and what are you doing here - asked a strange voice

- Oh ... oh I'm Elgondir and we came here because our friend got seriously injured

- I personally think that you two are thieves, and you know what we do to thieves in these parts? - asked another strange voice

- Oh please don't ... - said Legolas

- Haha now it's to late - said the 2 voices

- Ok boys that's enough - said Arlis laughing

- Oh c'mon Arlis don't ruin our pranks! - said the first voice

- Prank? ... Prank? Who are you two? - asked Legolas still frightened

- Haha we are the sons of Elrond I'm Elrohir

- And I'm Elladan

- How come the sons of Elrond be like you two? - asked Elgondir

- What do you mean?

- Aren't we cute?

- Yup very cute - replied Arlis laughing again

Then a beautiful elf maiden entered in the room her hair was dark as the night and her skin pallid and delicate, her presence in the room turned the mood much calmer and fully of hope

Who is she? - asked Elgondir with an amazed face

A/n ok so I thought that the Istari were Vala but they are not :O they are Maia okok xD please review :)


	10. Chapter 6

- She is our sister, Arwen - Replied Elladan

- You must be kidding me - Said Elgondir

- C'mon Egg you can close your mouth now, she is too much sand for your truck - Said Arlis whispering at Elgondir's ear

- Hello travelers I'm Arwen daughter of Elrond Halfelven, he sent me to warn you that your friend is already awake and calling for you. Please follow me

- Of course my lady - replied Elgondir ... Arlis sighed

They followed Arwen to one of the rooms of the last homely place where they found Havain laying down on a huge bed

- How are you buddy? - Asked Arlis while giving a big hug to Havain

- Ouch... ouch... I'm still wounded pal but better... much better

- Haha Legolas was the most nervous one - Said Elgondir laughing

- Are you sure you're okay? Do you need an extra pillow or something else? - Asked Legolas and everyone in the room released a big laugh

The Elrond Halfelven entered the room

- Thank Ilúvatar, you survived how did this happened?

- Hum some goblins ... and a village ... and trouble - Replied Elgondir

- Goblins? Where were you?

- Heading to Evendim to defend the city of Annúminas - replied Arlis

- That was not wise at all, I think it was better this way... Annúminas is not the great city of men anymore... now it's nothing more than a ruin and a graveyard

- How can a City like that fall? - asked Arlis?

- The Dúnedain are week, week without their leader...

- Isn't their Leader the King of Gondor? Where is he? - asked Legolas

- I'm here

The person who said this entered a room a black haired man that emanated some grief... everyone could feel his light, still it was hidden

- You are Isildur heir? - asked Legolas

- Indeed I am, I'm Aragorn son of Arathorn but here everyone calls me Estel

- What are you doing in Rivendell shouldn't you be with the Dúnedain you must gather everyone... Annúminas fell now we must counter-attack - said Legolas

- Don't you think I wanted to? I just don't think I'm a suitable leader or... king

As soon as Aragorn said this Legolas prepared to answer but then the twins entered the room

- HAVAIN! - Yelled Elrohir and Elladan

- COUSINS! - Yelled Havain

- Cousins? - asked Legolas and Elgondir

- Yup the twins are my cousins and Elrond is my uncle

- What? so you have Rivendell this little paradise but you preferred to adventure into Middle-Earth? - asked Elgondir

- Of course I couldn't spend my immortality here- replied Havain

- Haha fair enough

Legolas was still mad and confuse about Aragorn that was no longer in the room and Legolas searched for him and finally found him near Narsil joined by Arwen. Legolas wanted to go to talk to him but was intercepted by Elgondir

- Calm down cousin he must have his reasons to be here

- But has heir of Isildur he has a duty...

- I agree with you still we shall know him better before judge him

When Elgondir said this they both looked to Aragorn and Arwen that kissed

- Haha I told you Egg to much sand for you truck - Said Arlis that found them

- Bah dude ...

A/N: Ok soo... Sorry Havain I said Sunday but you know I prefer Monday (lalalala) kinda short sorry about that 2 :/ next one will be much much bigger (I hope O.O)


End file.
